Keeping Safe
by Spark the Clairvoyant
Summary: Fiyero stays in his hotel on Lurlinemas Eve. He learns later on the plan was ultimately a Failure and presumes Elphaba captured or dead and goes home. How can he hide the grief over losing her from his family? And what would he do in life after Elphaba?
1. Chapter 1

**What? Another story by Riti? But SKDT isn't finished. Yeah, It's on a temporary hiatus. This was a hard chapter to write the first time through, and it's a hard one again. I'm even changing one of the details. Originally Jacques was going to be a part of the Wizard's mind that took the form of Elphaba. Deciding that after he heard rumor that she disappeared and was presumed killed, he denied her existence as anything more than a figment of his imagination to deal with the fact he lacked an heir after him in a strange way.**

**Also, Tiggy finished Better To Have Loved and I felt in the mood to post my attempt at Bookverse. I don't know why I don't write for it. It's the first of the two I visited. I think it's because of the depth of the characters and I don't think I can accurately portray it. Yet I'm doing it now. I highly highly request concrit, especially when it comes to the portrayals of various characters.**

**This was written as a chapter fic, I have the next three chapters written out as well, but it might work lovely as a oneshot, so if you prefer it to end here versus later, let me know. Thank you.**

**Edit as of 1/24/09: G.G. is helping me out a bit with strengthening my writing. this and other chapters have had some slight editing going on.  
**

Disclaimer: If I only had the creativity, but that's Maguire.

Fiyero spent most of Lurlinemas Eve debating if he should trust Elphaba or defy her orders to make sure she was safe. Several times throughout the day, he grabbed his coat and started to put it on before taking it off. One time, he almost left the club before second-guessing himself.

In the end, he realized that all the other times she sent him away for a week or more, he had listened to her and stayed safe. Not once was he hurt. Why should he defy her this one time? If he did, he knew she would likely disappear to someplace else and he would have to begin again.

He followed her advice and took a long bath, but chose to use warm water instead. She would never know that much, would she? Even if she did, she probably wouldn't care. He found himself imagining Elphaba in there as well, making her usual remarks (and pointing out the absurdity of her in the bathtub with him) while simultaneously having that look in her eyes that meant she had something more interesting to him on her mind that what she spoke of.

In his mind, Elphaba crawled onto him and kissed him lightly at first, but then more and more passionately…

A large explosion sounded, breaking him from his fantasy. He quickly dried himself and got dressed. He pulled his cloak on and headed outside. He wasn't the first at the club to have the idea, or at least, not the first to get out.

_This is why you wanted me safe_, he thought. _This is what you're doing._

Unfortunately, he saw little more than a man being pulled away by Gale Forcers, and medics coming to collect those injured or killed in the blast.

"What was it?" he muttered aloud.

"It was supposedly just a house," the man next to him said. "But rumors had it, and it was proven, to have some sort of importance politically."

Fiyero was tempted to run, to go to the Corn Exchange and make sure she was safe, but all he could think of was Elphaba disappearing if he did. Regretfully, and very scared, he turned and headed back to the club and his room.

He half expected Elphaba to appear sometime in the night, but she knew nothing more than he stayed in a club in one of the better districts of the City.

The next day, he thought about heading to the Corn Exchange, seeing Elphaba, but all the streets in the poor district were heavily watched. Whatever that man had done was only one success with many other failures. Elphaba was likely among the failures. He left for home the next day, despite all the danger he knew he'd face, but he'd faced the challenges, he could fight back.

"What kept you?" Sarima asked when he returned.

"The sessions needed more time," Fiyero lied. If he wouldn't sleep with her sisters, what would make sleeping with Elphaba fine to her? Elphaba… he had to forget about her. She was dead, or at least he hoped she was. She might not have thought she had a soul, but he did, and he believed that she had a better life on the Other Side.

It would beat what would have happened if she failed and lived. She would have been dragged away to Southstairs or some other unknown prison that was even worse. He heard various rumors of this and that… all terrible.

"You look tense," Sarima said, suddenly more forgiving than usual. "Maybe I can help you out with that? Or maybe Two, or Three?"

"I don't want them," Fiyero said. "I've made it clear I don't want them before, why would I want them now?"

"What about me? Nor might like a little sibling to play with, the boys always exclude her from their games. This one wouldn't be able to say no for a long time…"

Fiyero glared. "I don't need sex, Sarima. Leave me alone."

He stalked off, not sure where he would head, but he needed to be away from Sarima and her giggling sisters.

But if his children found him, he'd let them spend time with him. He _liked_ his kids, even if he didn't care for their mother. He never really had; it was a wonder that he and Sarima even managed to have them.

Still, he liked his kids, and they cared for him because they wanted to. Even Irji had little idea about obligations in life, especially since Fiyero was losing the battle on teaching them.

He had survived the failed attacks of Lurlinemas Eve; he could win anything now. He found himself climbing up one of the towers. He knew there was a room there, originally meant for a sentry in his father's time, but they were at peace now. So it would be where he would hide, where he could mourn Elphaba's death without anyone interrupting him.

"Daddy?" Except for his kids, like he decided.

He turned around. "Yes Nor?" He forced a smile.

"Why were you and Mommy yelling? Am I getting a baby brother or sister?"

Fiyero shook his head. "Nor, something kept me in the City and it… wasn't good." _It changed me._ He noticed that she was holding something. "Is that a story you want read?"

Nor nodded furiously and pushed the book towards him.

"Well then…" he took the book and opened it up. "A long time ago, in a land far away…"

He read the story to her, twice, three times, each time more and more involved.

"Again!" she said giggling.

Fiyero shook his head. "No more Nor. I need some time by myself."

Nor pouted. "Tell me a different story then."

"Another time," he said, hugging his daughter.

Somehow, he started composing the story of him and Elphaba.

_Once Upon A Time_, it began. _Here in Oz, there was a prince. He wasn't like those in other stories, instead of skin and hair the color of the sun, he was the color of night. While he had quite a bit of money, he didn't have so much that he could buy the world. He was married young to a woman from the tribe, but he couldn't see her. He saw her once by accident, but he never really cared then._

_When he was eighteen, he headed to school at Shiz, Ozma Towers to be precise. He had a bad first day, involving magicked antlers. This caused a few boys from Three Queens to try and help him. He befriended one who brought him into a group of several more people. They all welcomed him, this strange group that had people from all the schools and all the countries, if two Munchkinlanders who grew up in Quadling Country thought it would be fun to claim it as their home. There was even one peculiar girl who had green skin. She interested the Prince because despite her anti-social behavior, she always came willingly._

_The group split when the Green girl disappeared into an equally green city while most of the group ended up at the Philosophy Club which ruined one of the Three Queens boys' lives. Some graduated that year, more the next, and finally the Prince the year after. He met his wife and had three kids._

_Three years after graduation, the Prince found the Green Girl, who wanted to fight for the right side. The prince was amazed by the girl again, this time because of her spirit. He thought he fell in love. He hoped she did too. But she died fighting for what she believed in, or got caught and tortured for it. Two days after she died, he left to go back to his wife and children, upset he lost the woman he wanted._

Nor would hate it though. It destroyed everything Nor loved about fairy tales. He also feared she would tell Sarima. He would lose every argument (Not like he did with most already) with her, if she had that trump card.

It was his story. He wouldn't let it get out until he was dead.

The next day, Nor came back, carrying a different story, and Irji and Manek following her. He read it, with all three very eagerly requesting the tale be told again and again.

Every few days it would happen again, with Sarima and her sisters wondering where they snuck off to. When they didn't come, he tried to draw his children. Occasionally, he'd ask for them to stay so he could get a portrait of all three done for him.

He very rarely headed down to face the women. But now he seemed to win his arguments with Sarima far more often, especially since he noticed Manek and Irji with a few markings of their own a few months into his seclusion. He knew their claims that "Mommy's doing what you want" were more than just something to make him happy.

It did make him happy. Elphaba rubbed off on him, before she died. He had some of her with him. If only that some of her was enough


	2. Chapter 2

After a while, far too short of a while according to Fiyero, he had to head back to the city to once again have a talk with the various traders. He gave each of his children a hug, and a cold nod to Sarima, before heading out.

It went the same as it always had, never really surprising him in those manners, but when he finally caught a break, he bought several flowers, using vague remembrance of the language of flowers.

He thought about laying them at her old home, at the Corn Exchange, but remembered some news he read in the periodical about how the homes of people caught were being guarded, just in case there was something that looked harmless that another insurgent could pick up and know it had importance.

To the Church of St. Glinda, then. He could lay it by the oratory, where he first saw her long ago. He couldn't think of how that might be a message to someone other than a gift to the dead.

"What are you doing here?" an old maunt said to him. Odd, he hadn't heard anyone walk up to him, and she wasn't in the Oratory.

"Paying respects to a dead friend that I ran into here," he said. She snatched the flowers from him, muttering each flower's name. After listing them all, she plucked the last one out.

"This doesn't belong here," she said. "In another world, when another choice is made, maybe, but not for her, never for her."

He looked at her. "What do you speak of? She's dead. And how did you know my friend was female?"

The maunt gave him a crooked smile. "That's a secret, boy. However, your lover is still alive. I'm surprised you listened to her advice last year. The past can not be helped, no matter how we try." She grabbed his hand. "Come with me, boy."

He pulled her away from the oratory to a small cloister in the church filled with disciples from the larger cloister just outside the city. There were always a few people the maunts took on from the city that weren't healthy enough to be moved to the proper cloister.

"Are you sure I should be going here?" he asked.

"You'll be fine, they're used to people visiting loved ones. It's just the way here." She pulled him through the door and he saw three maunts surrounding a woman who looked to be in pain. "Looks like we're just in time for the delivery."

"Delivery?"

"You ask so many questions. I am truly surprised that you managed to live past Lurlinemas." She pulled him to a better angle and he saw the woman. Her black hair was matted. Despite the pain from the previous angle, her face was in an eerie peace. Her skin…

"Elphaba," he whispered, in a mix of surprise and happiness. "You're alive."

He ran to her side, and took one of her hands. It grasped his reflexively, in pain. He didn't care, if only because he spent the time looking at her peaceful face. The very fact Elphaba was still alive was the only thing that meant anything to him at the moment.

Until he heard crying, high pitched. It was the first sound of lungs working.

"You need to go," one of the attending maunts said.

"He won't," the maunt that brought him to this area said. "After all, the child is his as well."

A slight amount of color flushed from Fiyero's face. _My child. Fae and I made something._ He turned around, and let himself look away from her face. A boy. Her child was a young boy, it had her sister's coloring, but what little hair he had poking from his scalp was the same color as Elphaba's. _Fae would have been that color_.

The boy opened his eyes as the maunts tried to put a diaper on him. He had Fiyero's eye color. Eye shape too, but it wasn't quite noticeable as the distinctive eye color that could only belong to someone with Vinkus, and specifically Arjiki, blood, of any amount.

His noticed the lack of pressure on his hand now. He looked back at Elphaba. her skin was remarkably paler after the ordeal.

_Lurline, she was holding on just because she had some of me. This… this can't be. I can't let her die._ He wasn't sure what happened, maybe it was because of the last story he read his kids, about a princess in a deathly sleep, awakened by true love's kiss, was still fresh in his mind, but he cradled her head.

"Don't die, Elphie-Fae," he whispered before kissing her lightly. No change. "Elphaba-Fabala-Elphie-Fae… You can't do this, we have a kid, things'll turn out, don't go."

He found himself stroking her hair, shorter now than it was when he last saw her. He kissed her again. Color seemed to return to her face, yet she didn't wake like the princess in the tale.

"His name will be Liir," one of the Maunts said. "No way Mother Yackle can prove the Winkie's the Father."

"He has my eyes," Fiyero said. "But I'll accept your name for him. Liir's a fine name for my son."

One of the maunts looked at him then at the child.

"Guess you're right. I haven't seen that color often. I'm glad you like the name, sir."

"Fiyero," he said. The maunt looked surprised.

"No gossiping," Yackle said. "You know what would happen if you did."

The maunts nodded.

"Boy," she said, looking at Fiyero. "Both the Witch and the Child need some rest. You can come back another day if you want to see them. When she wakes up, you can take her with you. Looks like she's not the one that needs to beg forgiveness from your wife, so I won't need to teach her."

Fiyero wasn't sure what to make of the last statement, or the fact she referred to Elphaba as "The Witch." However, it seemed that Mother Yackle lived in another timeline, one where someone close made a different choice and died.

That person was quite possibly him.

"I'll come back tomorrow Fae," he said to the sleeping Elphaba. "I'll see you and Liir then."

He left the church in quite a better mood than he entered, and was looking forward to seeing both of them again.


	3. Chapter 3

Fiyero came back to St. Glinda's as often as he could. He brought gifts for his son, who seemed to show some sort of recognition of who he was after a week, surprisingly fast if his children were normal (Which he assumed since it fit with the Nikidik's Life Sciences class some time after Elphaba's initial disappearance.)

Elphaba remained asleep for the week, but at the same time, seemed aware that Fiyero was there. Her hands reacted to his when he picked them up, kissed them. A few days after the first week had passed since learning Elphaba was alive, in the most base sense of the word, she finally awoke. He was there.

She looked happy enough, yet her first words were "You're dead."

Fiyero shook his head and kissed her lightly. She savored the kiss for a few moments.

"So you're not. I… I failed."

"Yet you're alive. This is so much better than I ever could have hoped."

She was silent. "I'm still dreaming. I… I saw the blood…"

Blood? It was a good thing he stayed at a club all those months ago.

A maunt came in, ushering him away when she noticed Elphaba awake. Fiyero played with Liir instead, until it was too late for visitors.

He wrote to his wife that he'll be late a few weeks, again.

The next few days, he often visited Elphaba. She only accepted that he really was there some of the time, though it was more and more likely each day.

Finally, about two weeks after Liir was born, when he came in to the room the maunts provided her only recently, she sat in a chair and smiled. "Hello, Fiyero," She said smiling. The smile nearly made his heart melt. The maunts dressed her in the traditional wear of the cloister. "How are you doing?"

"Just fine, are you joining the order? That is, you're wearing a maunt's robe."

She shook her head. "The clothes I came with were useless, so they gave me some. I inquired about joining, but an elderly maunt, a strange woman named Yackle, told me I had no need to, since you're here."

"We have a child," Fiyero said, unsure if she knew. "You nearly died giving birth to him."

"I know," She said solemnly. "The maunts told me about the boy a couple days ago. I didn't really want to tell you about it. I don't know why."

"Have you seen him yet?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba shook her head. "They say I'm not quite healthy enough for that, but I will be soon. As for your earlier comment about me nearly dying…"

Fiyero cut her off. "I don't want you to talk about it if you don't want to. I probably shouldn't have even told you."

"I want to Fiyero," Elphaba said. "It's the only way I'd ever deal with it, and the maunts say I should. I might not be religious, but some of the maunts here, ones I knew back when I visited this place a lifetime ago and ones I just met, sometimes have some decent common sense I find refreshing, I nearly woke then, when the child was born, just see my child and die, but something pulled me back to life, and back to sleep. Warm, soothing."

She seemed almost in a trance as she said the words, with her voice calmer than he ever heard her before, even back at Shiz.

_Could it be me?_

"I was there," He said quietly. "When Liir was born."

She seemed to pale, a more sickly green than her usual color. "Liir. Did you name him?"

"The Maunts did it, they didn't believe I could be the father, so they named him. But I think it's a fine name."

She got up nervously, still getting used to being able to move after several months stuck in a coma. Each step seemed to hint she would fall, yet she made it to him, and held him close, like he was about to disappear. He held her in return, giving a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Unexpectedly, she began to cry, minor burns falling down her face only instants after a tear crossed over that spot. He just kept her close to him, occasionally kissing her until she finally spoke up. "I have nowhere to go," Elphaba said. "The maunts won't let me in, and Mother Yackle said that… said that my room…"

"You're coming with me," Fiyero said. "As soon as you can travel, I'll… say the child was one of rape, and that you were put into a coma by a blast on Lurlinemas Eve, barely knowing you were pregnant."

"Archer," She said almost immediately. Noticing Fiyero's confused look, she elaborated on what it meant. "Archer was an insurgent member, he bragged he was blowing up one of the buildings, and he was an asshole."

"More or less than Avaric?" Fiyero said playfully, guessing the answer she'd give. The smile that started to appear on her face proved that she knew what he was up to.

"No one could be a bigger asshole than Avaric." She wiped the few tears from her eyes, welts already closing up. She let out a small laugh. "Thanks for that, Fiyero. Thanks for all of that."

Fiyero laughed. "Fae, I don't think it'll be much longer until you're ready."

"Thanks for giving me a place to stay, Fiyero. I'll try not to bother you too much." She started to head to the chair again, tired of standing, but she started to stumble. He supported her and helped her back to the chair, before looking for some oil for her to use.

"That way, Fiyero," she said, pointing to a shelf bare of everything except a few bottles of oil.

He nodded, giving a small grunt of understanding. "Can I help you with it, Fabala?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine Fiyero. I'll see you again tomorrow?"

He nodded and waited a while.

"Fiyero? Have you forgotten your manners?

He realized that she wanted privacy. "Sorry Elphaba-Fabala, I'll be here tomorrow if I can make it."

"Until then," Elphaba said calmly.

Fiyero waved as he left. He had quite a bit of time until stores closed, so he visited several shops, to get Lurlinemas gifts for his children (Including Liir), Sarima, and Elphaba. He hoped he could hide the gifts from her until then.


	4. Chapter 4

A week later, The maunts deemed Elphaba and Liir ready to head to the Vinkus. Fiyero hired a coach just for the three of them, despite the caravan leaving soon. He figured Elphaba would be driven mad by the large amount of people, especially when she had to care for Liir. It would also be faster to go in a private coach, with only a week's journey ahead instead of three months' worth.

After the driver pulled them out of the Emerald City, Fiyero leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled back.

"Elphie-Fae…"

She silenced him as she began talking. "We better act our parts of just-friends before getting home to your wife. Remember, Liir is Archer's child, according to her, not yours."

"How about one last kiss, as a farewell to last year's affair, then Elphaba?"

She thought for a moment, debating whether she should do what she wanted to or what was proper. "Fine, but it's a brief goodbye."

Fiyero didn't let it be brief. If it were the last kiss with Elphaba, he needed to let her know how she felt, even when she began to struggle a moment later.

She finally pulled herself away. "Liir needs to feed," She said plainly. She turned away from him as she pulled down her collar so that he could feed.

_You have a wife_, he reminded herself. _Elphaba isn't who you married. She even came up with the man who she'll lie about, saying he's the father if anyone asks_.

The week was painful for him, Elphaba spent most of her time awake practicing the lies, getting her story strait, and trying to make sure Fiyero knew it too. He sometimes tried asking her for information, whether about her past, and specifically what happened during Lurlinemas Eve, but she refused to speak with it, either moving on to what they were going to tell Sarima and the kids, or

"And remember, you noticed the man had some sort of explosive device, and you ran, knowing the danger of it all. I was still a nervous wreck from Archer raping me I didn't notice that you left my side and got caught."

"And the explosion looked bigger from my angle," Fiyero said bored. "So I thought you were closer than you really were to the man, and ended up a victim in the attack, so I left."

"And it's why you were so distant when you were home. And you found me the same way, but I most definitely didn't look like I was going to give up on life so you used some stupid fairy tale you read as a kid to try and save me."

He glared at her. It wasn't a stupid fairy tale, it was Nor's favorite. Elphaba smirked.

"Needless to say, I woke up and found myself with a child from rape, you were worried about me and came to visit me every day. When the maunts allowed you to talk to me, you said you tried to find me, but I was suspected as a member, since that stupid Archer turned out to be one and gave my name, so I was homeless as well."

"And that's when I offered you to come home with me."

Elphaba nodded with a contented face. "Good, Fiyero."

He hated it. He didn't _want_ to be her friend, or to put it better, _just_ her friend. He was in love with her, and wished he had an out with Sarima that lets him still see his kids. Yet he reminded himself of why he kept it secret before. He lacked Elphaba's quick thinking and would end up failing to convince Sarima it wasn't an affair, and then lose every argument ever because he'd be quite a hypocrite in Sarima's eyes. At least Elphaba was good at hiding everything. She still wasn't telling much about the past years of her life between leaving Shiz and Lurlinemas.

It was for the better he had to forget they were in love. Or at least pretend to forget. He was thankful Elphaba's cognitive functions were just as sharp as ever and managed to come up with a story to help her feel integrated with the rest of the world.

During the last of the nights of travel, Fiyero found he couldn't sleep as easily as normal. Elphaba usually held Liir close and had a small pillow next to the wall where she had laid her head. Fiyero moved closer to her, almost expecting her to wake up and remind him that what happened last year is in the past. She didn't though, not even when he gently moved her head to his shoulder. He was a little surprised by her sudden moving into his arms. If she noticed what was going on, he'd claim he did it. He knew she hadn't slept well the past few days, and it had started to get cold.

That night, he could pretend she was his wife, despite knowing that he was returning to his real one the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

Fiyero woke to find Elphaba awake and turned away, likely feeding the child.

"You noticed," He said, guessing why she had as much distance from him as possible.

He could tell she tried to glare while still hiding herself from him. He guessed correctly.f

"We are just friends Fiyero," She said. "Do remember that. Remember, the child came from when a man calling himself Archer raped me."

Fiyero sighed. It figured Elphaba would be all-too-willing to play a part. It reminded him that before running into her last year, she had hid from all her friends for five years. Well, Crope thought he saw her once, but that was an accident.

Elphaba had to have been playing parts bfefore. She could have just as easily been playing one last year.

"Fine," She said. "You get another goodbye-to-being-lovers kiss." She kissed him, lightly at first, but more and more passionate a little bit later, surprising him. When she pulled away, he could almost see her face change from that of his lover to that of just a good friend, and knew that she did love him.

"Come on Elph-aba," He said, reminding him that using "Elphie" could give a hint of too much familiarity.

Elphaba nodded and got out of the coach, following him when he walked in.

"Welcome back," Sarima said rudely. "Late again."

"You got me," Fiyero said. "I was late this time not because of work."

"Oh really?" She asked. "Does it have to do with the woman following you in?"

"You're Sarima?" Elphaba asked. "It's so nice to meet you. You're such a lucky woman."

Fiyero tried hard to stifle laughture. Elphaba had said it with a straight face. Sarima was shocked though.

"Who are you?" Sarima asked. "And why are you here?"

"Sarima," Fiyero said. "This is Elphaba, a friend from college."

"The one that got raped by a Tiger?" Elphaba shuddered when Sarima asked that.

"She was the one that ran away, making nonsense about why she had to leave. She had some problems last year."

"He thought I was dead," Elphaba said. "If he treated you or his kids wrongly when he got home, blame me."

Fiyero thought he saw the lover say that, instead of the friend. It applied to both.

"Why would I blame you for my husband's absence?" Sarima asked coldly. Fiyero noticed his children peeking out.

"I had a stalker and kind of latched onto Fiyero. He was so kind. You're lucky."

Liir cried and Nor ran out.

"Daddy!" She said. "You're home early!"

Fiyero smiled and hugged her. "I wouldn't say that, Nor."

"You're home earlier than last year, and that's what's good." She nodded knowingly at the statement.

Fiyero took a look at Elphaba and Sarima, he wasn't quite sure his children should be present at the time. "Nor, how about I go read you and your brothers a story?"

Nor smiled. "That's very good!" She said giggling. "Can I meet the new lady after the story?"

Fiyero smiled. "I'll think about it." He picked Nor up and placed her on his shoulders as he left.

"So, you're a friend of his from college?" Sarima said. She could believe it, but for some reason, the young woman didn't seem to be just a friend.

"If you could even call it that," Elphaba replied. "I just had a friend who was popular with the boys. One of the boys had some friends who invited him with them. It's kind of odd I even wanted him to protect me in the first place." She laughed. "He was a little bit caught up in trying to be good back at Shiz. It was sweet, in an awkward way."

"He still tries to be good, so you chose a good man who would honor you," Sarima said a little nervously.

Elphaba smiled. "He did respect me. He walked me back to my room in the slums whenever we ran into each other. He probably offered to let me stay here just so I didn't have to live in it. The hallway alone is bigger than the building I lived in."

"Did you ever go to the hotel he stayed at?"

Elphaba shook her head. "I respected him as well. I didn't even know where it was. He'd usually find me somewhere and follow me around to make sure I was safe. The only place he didn't go in was my little dingy room. It's why I ended up like this."

"You blame him for something like that?" Sarima was distraught at the possibility for resentment.

"No, it was me who told him not to. I didn't think Archer knew where I lived, so I didn't have to worry about Fiyero having to protect me there. I knew he was married. He told us at Shiz and I didn't want you to think that he… You're so lucky."

"Thank you, but how could I find out he cheated on me if he didn't tell me. We're pretty isolated here in the Kells."

"I've teased him about being a bad liar," Elphaba said.

"So what did Fiyero do to try and ward off the man who became your rapist?"

"Like I said, he was just there, near me, whenever he could be. He knew the area I lived, and I didn't know a thing about the wealthier districts, although sometimes I would… You're so lucky Lady Sarima, you don't know how much you are to have a man like him put up with me."

Sarima smiled at the constant reminders Elphaba gave at her being lucky. The poor green thing had an unrequited crush on her husband. "He helped you after the rape too?"

Elphaba nodded, barely making a sound.

"Where did you two meet if he didn't go into your home and you didn't know of his hotel?"

"St. Glinda."

Sarima continued questioning the woman about whatever she could think of that must have happened the last time Fiyero was in the city, but she never faltered, except when she was about to mention some sign of her pathetic crush. Sometimes however, it seemed to come from nowhere, surprising her that she'd consider Sarima lucky whenever she brought up the mysterious rapist who went by Archer.

After questioning Elphaba to her fullest extent and finding not a single real dent in Elphaba's words to her, she relaxed. "Well then, I suppose you would be welcome here until you decide to find a home for yourself and your child."

Those words induced the first falter in Elphaba. Perhaps there was something she was hiding beyond the pathetic crush, or perhaps Fiyero made out the invitation to live at Kiamo Ko without giving a time frame for Elphaba to get back on her own two feet.

Either way, Fiyero came in smiling. "Oh, you two getting along? I hoped you would." He looked around a bit and noticed a small bag near Elphaba's feet. "So you haven't gotten a room yet?"

"Your wife and I were talking," Elphaba said smiling. "We got caught up in our conversation."

"Well then," Fiyero said. "I guess I'll just have to pick your room myself." He picked up her bag and motioned for her to follow him. Once out of Sarima's hearing range, he whispered in her ear "Unfortunately, you can't have my top pick of room for you because it happens to be my wife's room."

Elphaba swatted him away. "We're over all that, Fiyero. No more schoolgirl crushes or naughty little games. We- I have a child now, Fiyero, and if your wife finds out, she'd be heartbroken. Heartbroken and vengeful."

He was hurt when she called Liir _her_ child, instead of _their_ child that he wished she would refer to him as. Thankfully, the room he gave Elphaba was not too far from the sitting room where she and Sarima had spoken with each other.

Fiyero opened the door. "This room will be for you," He said. "It's far enough from any of Sarima's or her sister's rooms that I should be able to talk to you when I want to."

"Until I get a place somewhere else," Elphaba said, walking to the bed.

"What do you mean someplace else? You're welcome to stay as long as you like." He closed the door behind him, hoping that no one heard his earlier comment.

"Not according to your wife, and while I must admit that staying here for the rest of time watching as Liir becomes friends with his half-siblings, but can't know that they are, Sarima does have a point. But I'll try to stay a few years, Fiyero."

"That's great," Fiyero said. "By the way, Elphie-Fae?" She looked at him. "I'd like it if we could talk normally here. And bring up the past if you want to. No one would try to listen in on us, you know."

"What about the sisters I haven't met?"

"They'd do anything to make me willing to conform to normal Vinkun life, and if I tell them to give you privacy in your room, they'll do it."

Elphaba set Liir gently on the bed and walked over to him, giving him a tight hug. "I was wondering what I'd do if I got sick of playing a demure little thing that got raped, knocked in a coma, and bore the child from rape that might have a pathetic crush on you. Yero, that's such a sweet thing to do. A little dangerous, but still sweet."

He thought about pushing for more than a hug, but he knew Elphaba wouldn't consent to anything like that. Instead he asked "What's this about a pathetic crush on me?"

Elphaba laughed a bit. "I kind of called her lucky whenever I thought I was about to fall out of my act. The way she responded seemed to indicate I was trying to hide a crush. I went with it and sometimes started something that would hint at a crush and then hide it."

"That's the best way to hide it I can think of," Fiyero said. "I don't think anyone would ever figure out that I actually love you.

"Or I the same with you."


	6. Chapter 6

For the most part, Elphaba and Sarima got along well. They never got into any non-veiled arguments, and Sarima was more than willing to give Elphaba tips on how to care for Liir. Sometimes Elphaba agreed with what Sarima thought was best, sometimes she didn't, but she always listened to them. About the only real bump in the relationship is occasionally Sarima would act superior over the fact that she was Fiyero's wife, not knowing the friendly if not mildly anxious Elphaba was mostly an act.

"So, before the whole Archer thing," Sarima once said. "Was there anyone you would have liked to marry, perhaps a nice trophy husband for when you returned to your family and took over the Thropp line?"

"No one," Elphaba said, faking shyness. "And I wasn't going to return. Nessa would have been a better Eminent Thropp than I could ever be. And she would be more agreeable with the Munchkins, beyond her religion. They'd probably stay polite with her deformities, though. At least she has the right kind to earn pity from her citizens to balance out her zealousness."

"But Elphaba, you're so sweet. I'm sure there's someone out there for you."

_That's a low blow_. "I, um, well, I wasn't always like this. I mean… when I saw your husband, I pretty much told him he was my bodyguard and that was that. After we got someplace safe, I gave him the reasons, and the terms of it."

"But why would you need a man if you were so independent?"

A potential trap. "Even if I had a strong mind, I was starving prior to Fiyero. I couldn't have stopped Archer if he wanted me enough. Knowing he was stalking me even after he saw how bothersome I would be I didn't think I had a chance if I was alone. Seems I didn't even if I did have a strong, handsome, if a little bit of a doormat, Vinkun bodyguard. Sarima, I'm sorry about all that."

It shocked her that Elphaba immediately moved to apologize. "What are you sorry about? How you described my husband? Don't worry, it's all true, and he's willing to share those traits with everyone. There are some that he won't though, and even I haven't seen it come out recently."

Elphaba could guess what rarely-seen attribute Sarima spoke of and was bragging about. _She probably hasn't even seen how powerful that attribute is_. Elphaba wasn't too pleased at that second low blow.

"Well, thank you for the information you gave me about caring for a three-month old child, Sarima. You're so kind to be like this for me."

She stood up from the chair she was in and headed to her room, surprised Fiyero was already there playing a game with Liir.

"I can't stand that woman!" Elphaba said quietly, surprising Fiyero in return.

"What woman?" He asked, turning around to see her. He took a few steps towards her, but she moved away to care for Liir, hoping the child would sleep.

"Your wife," She said. "She always acts like she's so much better than me because her children aren't bastards. That they have a nice stable life and know their father, who by-the-way isn't a creep."

"I'm not a creep."

"I know you're not, I was referring to the man who she thinks is his father." She looked at the boy a moment later and smiled at his peaceful breathing. "He's sleeping."

"I always thought you'd be a good mother."

"I'm not a good mother," Elphaba said calmly. "I only feed him, bathe him in my stupid water-avoiding ways, change him, and try to love him. I don't think there could be enough of me to truly do more than what I can."

He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Isn't that why I'm here? To help you a bit."

"Go sleep with your wife Fiyero, let her know the qualities of you that happen to be exclusive to her."

He laughed. "So that's what she's being superior about. You know it's not true. And you've gotten more of those qualities than she has."

"Really?" She was incredulous of the claims "You do happen to have three times as many children with her than with me."

He shrugged. "I only need my hands to count how often I slept with her."

The thought riled Elphaba up. Sure, Sarima had no clue about what really went on in the Emerald city beyond not more than some doubts, but the fact that the affair was far more passionate than Fiyero's life back here gave her anger a dangerous idea.

"Maybe we should forget this stupid façade," Elphaba said. She placed her hands at the collar of his shirt. "I say we let it out that Liir's your child and that you'll have more from me in the future."

"Have our affair in the open?"

"Yes."

"In this bedroom?"

"I think Sarima can keep yours."

"This is about Sarima, isn't it?" Fiyero said nervously. "Not you. You're getting bothered by her and want to wipe that smirk off her face."

"When do I ever think about others, besides you and Liir?"

"So this is about revenge, feeling good and breaking someone else's heart at that."

She kissed him, causing his cool-headed reason to be overcome by lust. He had forgotten how much he missed the nights in the corn exchange. It was only a year later. He reached for the back of her dress, hoping to undo the several buttons, the only flourish on the simple maunt gowns she still wore. She was pulling at his shirt.

Liir cried. Elphaba pulled out of his embrace, walking back to where the child lay, buttoning her dress up. "He must have remembered that he wanted to eat," She said simply.

"What about your plans?"

"I was being stupid over the one thing I can't stand about your wife. She's a good person, and a mother too. She knows a lot about caring for children, and has a wonderful past. Maybe I can teach her to read and write. Her memories of the caravan as a child bride might sell well. I can't spite her just because she loves being your wife. I don't agree with how she makes the points regarding that, but I shouldn't let my rage control me."

"Well then," He said sadly. "Good day."

"Good day." He couldn't read her expression. She was faced away from him, and her tone was flat.

Fiyero nodded at Elphaba and left, not noticing that one of the sisters was walking behind him, seemingly coming from a conversation with Sarima.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, before you read this, let me tell you, I have four possible endings planned out. But it can be layered into three questions because I feel like it. I won't write it Chapter 10 until I figure out which way it's going to end. Of the four, one will cause it to end at 11. Two will cause it to end at 15-ish, and only change a few paragraphs. And one will cause this to be possibly 17-21-ish due to the need for at least another 3 chapters and maybe some fluff in between the dark pseudo-magical/philosophical stuff. All I'm going to ask for now is Heads or Tails? (Or A or B? Or 1 or 2? Or First or Last? Or former or latter? Or any sort of thing that makes it clear.) I have a cheat guide for what will happen with this and the subsequent two if the random selection is right. You don't have to post it in your review. If you don't feel like reviewing just to put it in (I'm not a Review Whore), I do have my PMs open, so feel free to send one to me saying "For Keeping Safe's ending, I pick..." Thanks for listening to this babble. I won't reveal what the four endings are until I finish the story, and I like all of them equally and can't pick, so I want you all to help randomly select which ending I write.  
**

Lurlinemas snuck up on Kiamo Ko. Fiyero placed the presents he bought for his children (including Liir) and the secret gift he bought for Elphaba. Sarima insisted that she should help with laying the presents in the front hall, but he refused.

"You should be as surprised as them about what you-know-who got them."

"I'm sure it'll be surprising," Sarima said. "Are you hiding anything that you got me?"

Fiyero paused, he managed to remember not getting her anything during the euphoria that Elphaba was alive, awake, and going to come home with him. He insisted on getting a couple gifts for Elphaba.

"Maybe I am," He said calmly. He kissed her on the cheek. "So go to bed and get a good night's rest."

It was surprising, one year ago, he might have died. Whoever was caught in Elphaba's apartment, was unfortunate in the fact he died for Fiyero to live. Even Yackle during his few times seeing her at the Church of St. Glinda seemed to always be surprised he was still alive. From his talks with Elphaba and the other maunts, she knew everything, so they were distressed to hear she was surprised.

After trying to lay the presents perfectly, so that he could hide the small gifts he got Elphaba underneath the gifts for his children, he slipped into his bed and fell asleep for the few hours until morning.

He awoke to Irji, Manek, and Nor bursting through the doors and jumping onto the bed.

"Daddy!" Irji said. "Daddy! Guess what?"

"What is it Irji?" He muttered, still tired.

Irji laughed loudly. "The fairy Preenella visited us last night! She's not late like she was last year!"

"That's wonderful to hear," Sarima said, getting out of bed and putting on a robe.

"How about one of you three go talk to Elphaba. I'm sure the fairy knew where her son was."

The children all looked between each other and raced out the door. He smiled and went to change into some daywear.

"You got him a present?" Sarima said.

Fiyero smiled. "I don't want Liir to miss his first Lurlinemas."

"He's only four months old."

"So I should wait? It'd mean everything to Elphaba if I included him in the family." _It'd mean everything to me if you included him too_.

"Listen, I really love Elphaba. She's a sweet girl, and despite some issues with how little she thinks of herself, she's ridiculously optimistic and naïve."

Fiyero tilted his head. "I've known that. How is it supposed to not be good."

"She's in love with you. It'd mean everything for her to be included because that would mean she was a part of your family, and taking my place. Don't try to do anything that will convince her you love her in return. I'd worry about you."

_Too late for that_. "How about we go to the hall?"

Sarima nodded and motioned for him to lead the way.

"You spoil your children," Sarima said quietly as she saw the pile of presents.

"I know," Fiyero said.

Nor ran in first and hugged him. "We got her up, Daddy!"

"Is she coming?"

"With Liir the baby!"

Elphaba entered sleepily holding Liir with the two boys helping her.

"We're all here!" Manek said. "So can I get to my presents now?"

Fiyero nodded. Manek and Irji ran and looked for theirs. Fiyero was thankful that in his matter to hide the gift for Elphaba that he made theirs clear. Irji's eyes lit up at the ball he got in addition to the usual Lurlinemas treats that he knew Elphaba had stayed up late a few nights ago making.

Manek got a toy spear, like those used by the Gale Force members who guard the entrances to the city. Fiyero was glad that the blade was not made of metal and heavily blunted after Manek started twirling it around, ignoring his sweets for the time being.

Finally Nor walked up a little nervously and found the one with her name on it. "N-O-R. Nor. This one's mine!"

Fiyero smiled and nodded, offering to help her open the gift.

"I can do it myself Daddy, I'm four now." She opened it up and found the doll, hugging it tightly. "I always wanted a new dolly! How did she know, Daddy?"

"I don't know. Maybe she'll get you a book next year."

"I'd love that daddy! One of fairy tales. Can you tell Lurlina and Preenella?"

He nodded.

Nor looked around "There's two other gifts here." She looked at the tag of one. "L-I-I-R… that's Liir, isn't it?"

Elphaba looked a little surprised. She hadn't made treats for Liir; he was too young to eat them.

"Looks like she knew where to find him," Fiyero said, picking up the gift, as well as Elphaba's, hiding it behind his back. "How about we open these in the sitting room?"

"I guess," Elphaba said. "And here I thought you were inviting me just to be nice."

"More than nice," He said. The kids ran, Irji offering to help Elphaba until she could sit down to open Liir's present.

"He's a bit young to open it on his own," She said quietly. "But I'm sure he'd love the gift."

Thankfully, the sitting room was not far from the entryway, and Elphaba sat in the closest couch, setting Liir to one side of her. Fiyero handed her the small box holding Liir's present. Elphaba tore at the simple brown paper surrounding the box, and after that, lifting the lid, finding a wooden bird.

"The brothers of the Unionist faith make them on Mount Runcible," Fiyero said. "Granted, I had to go elsewhere to get it painted."

"My father joined the order for a year," Elphaba said calmly. "He felt it was his mistake that I was green and had to repent. He brought home a bird and a sculpture of a piano he made for me and my mom respectively. I was such a terrible child. I ripped the wings off and sucked on its head."

Fiyero laughed. "Then I guess I got the right kind of gift for Liir." She set the gift in front of Liir, who was using an arm of the sofa to support his back upright into a seated postion, grabbed the toy and put it in his mouth, causing Elphaba to laugh.

"Like mother, like son, I guess," she said through her chuckles.

"He didn't rip off the wings though," Fiyero said. "I found one last gift after I picked up Liir's."

"Oh really?" Elphaba said with a slight smirk. He was surprised by the openness of her feelings in front of his wife.

"It had your name on it." He moved it from behind him, showing it to her. "I hope you like it."

Elphaba again carefully removed its decorative wrapping, just a ribbon in the case of her present. She recognized the box as one from a luxury jewelry maker. She was thankful that it seemed too large for a ring, or else he wouldn't be this public, or at least stupid to be doing so in front of his kids playing nearby and wife pretending to watch them. She nervously opened the box revealing a silver necklace with a piece of amber used as a pendant.

"You shouldn't have, Fiyero." Her voice was quiet, hoping to keep the kids playing a few yards away from picking up who the Fairy Preenella was in reality.

He smiled. "You deserve nice things too. Especially after all you had to deal with over the last year, I figured you needed something to prove that you have things in life that are good. I figured you would like it. You told me that you loved amber, didn't you?" He kept her quiet.

He was surprised when she answered with a kiss on the cheek before saying. "It's perfect. And for what's good in my life, there's also Liir." The "And you" went unspoken for safety, or he hoped it was simply for safety. "I'll put it on at dinnertime, but right now I'm tired."

"I'll help you and Liir."

Three spoke up "Her room is close by. I don't see why you'd need to help her."

"It's a very good idea Fiyero," Elphaba said interjecting. "I shall let you. I am _very_ tired after all."

Unfortunately when he got there, she immediately dropped the mask. "Are you insane Fiyero? Getting me jewelry? When you got your wife nothing?"

"I got it before we had any real plans! And at least I didn't get you anything that seemed like I would have feelings for you. I managed to come up with a decent excuse."

Elphaba nodded idly. "I guess you have a point there, Fiyero. You did manage to come up with a decent cover story, and you remembered that I like amber."

"It goes very well with your skin tone," Fiyero said. "So are you going to follow through on your claim?"

"I am a little tired," Elphaba said. "So my excuse for getting here wasn't a complete lie, not a secret extra thank you for the presents you got me and Liir. I'll be there at dinner."

"See you then Fae."

"One thing, Fiyero."

"What?"

"Do something for your wife."

"I'm not going to sleep with her."

"Not that," Elphaba said rolling her eyes. "I am very selfish with you, even if you are married to another woman."

"Then what is it?" He said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Tell her that I'll teach her to read and write, if she wants to learn. I can't guarantee she'd do well, but I'm willing to try it."

He smiled. That had to have been his favorite Lurlinemas ever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I recursively lied. A lot of crap has been going on IRL and basically, I've lost most of my imagination. So I've decided to go the path of least resistance, which means there's only three or four chapters after this one since the short ending is the one I've managed to map out the most. Unfortunately, of the four, I've jokingly dubbed this one the "Bad Ending" being the videogame player I am. Even though I've only played about two games that had that kind of terminology in any sense, being Chrono Trigger and Final Fantasy X-2 (I am _not_ ashamed of admitting it. Honesty's the best policy) At the end, if you're really interested, I'd be willing to post rough versions of the other three endings I had mapped out, so let me know between now and chapter 10 (or 11, depending on if I decide to turn this from "Bad" ending to "Creator Breakdown" ending, I'd let you know if I go _there_.) I'm sorry about bringing the voting to naught, but two just voted "Fluff" one knew that none of the endings were fluffy, and one said I get to pick and only told me through PM after I pressured her. I'm sorry about that, by the way. Thank you and good night (for me anyway).**

When Fiyero told Sarima that Elphaba was offering her services to her to teach Sarima to read, his wife was more than ecstatic at the news. "What better Lurlinemas present could I get?" She had said. At the dinner, Elphaba found herself in the middle of a huge hug when entering the dining room.

However, when Elphaba started trying to teach Sarima, things were not quite as easy as Elphaba had thought even the worst case was. The four-year-old Nor was able to read better than Sarima, and the child had a legible handwriting as well.

The good news, though, was that Sarima was slowly improving in her reading. Elphaba handed her a book two months later. "Fiyero tells me that Nor was able to read this last year."

Sarima nodded. "She could. She read it to me. But how would Fiyero know?"

Elphaba shrugged. "Wasn't he with you?"

"He wasn't," Sarima said shaking her head. "He locked himself in the north tower from when he got home to when he had to leave again. He barely came down and was in an extremely foul mood most of the time. The kids disappeared for hours at a time every couple days and my sisters and I couldn't find them. Never mind, I think I know how he knew Nor was able to read this."

"I'm sorry," Elphaba said. "I didn't know he got that bad. I… You're lucky he's begged for forgiveness and all is back to normal."

"That's the thing, it is normal now, but he never asked for forgiveness. He didn't even ask me if you could stay here."

"Don't worry," Elphaba said. "I'll be leaving when he does. I'm going to find a new home in the city."

"Will he be helping you?"

Elphaba shook her head. "I shouldn't have clung to him last year-well, a year and a half ago now. Things would have ended better if I hadn't. I'll be hiding from him as well."

Sarima tried to hide her contented grin. "Will you keep in touch with any of the other kids in your… what did he call it again? The round?"

"The Circle," Elphaba said. "We called it the Charmed Circle. I'm not sure why. But as far as contacting any of them, I won't keep in contact with anyone. If Archer supplied my name, I'm considered a terrorist, and they're on the lookout for me. If they learn about my friends, then they'll be checking to see if I try to speak with them."

"You're awfully chatty today," Sarima said. "You usually are quiet."

"Well, I should be teaching you to read." Elphaba opened the book to the first page. "Now please read this."

"Once upon a time," Sarima said slowly, with a slight stutter. "There was a man and a woman who very much wanted a child…"

Elphaba ended up very pleased with Sarima's ability to read, but when the lesson was finished and she started to leave, she found Three standing near her room.

"Hello Three," Elphaba said calmly. "How might you be today?"

"Listen, Elphie."

"It's Elphaba, not Elphie."

"Fiyero calls you Elphie all the time when you two are in bed together. I know you two are hiding secrets from my sister."

"News to me," Elphaba said. "What kind of secrets?" Elphaba tried to move past Three into her room, but three blocked her.

"You've slept with him. More than once. You're having an affair with him. I know why he would do this, Fiyero seems to like western ideas such as brainless chivalry and marriage for love. But you seem pretty smart, so why would you accept his stupid ideas?"

Elphaba sighed. "What do you want from me, Three?"

"Leave, Elphaba," Three said. "I won't tell Sarima if you leave now. Don't worry, I'll tell Fiyero something. And take that stupid child with you."

Elphaba thought for a moment. Was she willing to let Three tell her sister the truth about them? Sarima actually seemed to like her quite a bit, and as much as Elphaba resented thinking it, she thought the same of Sarima.

"I don't want to hurt her," Elphaba said a moment later. "Liir and I will leave here if that makes you happy."

Three smiled. "Much happier."

Elphaba was gone from Kiamo Ko only an hour later, surprised that no one had seen her in the meanwhile.

A few hours later, Fiyero went to check on Elphaba, as he usually did at that time.

"Hello my dear brother-in-law," Three said seductively when he opened the door.

He nearly jumped back. "What are you doing here? Where's Elphaba?"

"Sleeping with a stranger before your wife's sisters? I better tell Sarima of this."

"I haven't slept with Elphaba the whole time she was here," Fiyero said. It was technically the truth. "And you haven't told me where she is."

"I gave her a similar deal to what I'm giving you. I know that you've slept with Elphaba at least once. Liir has quite a few features of yours, especially your eyes. I will tell Sarima about it if you don't sleep with me."

"Then tell her," Fiyero said. "I won't sleep with you. Where is Elphaba?"

Three shrugged. "Damned if I know. I just told her to get the hell out of this house if she valued her twisted friendship with Sarima. I don't know why the two got along most of the time.

"Then I'll be going too," Fiyero said, running off. "Tell Sarima I'm sorry it had to come to this."

He seemed a little surprised by Three standing still, as if in shock herself. All the same, it likely gave him enough time to get as much as he could in his travel bag and leave without anyone accusing him of anything. Hopefully he would still be able to write to his kids after the incident.

Most of the way down the mountain it realized he had no idea where Elphaba would head, and thus likely had no idea himself. His best guess was she'd return to the City, whether or not she rejoined the Resistance.

It would be his best guess, and the best location for a permanent home. Sarima could keep the castle to herself as long as she kept up the children's schooling.

To the City then, he decided.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Two long, fruitless years had passed since he left Kiamo Ko. Elphaba had made good on an old promise that she would disappear.

But she made that before the Lurlinemas that the mysterious Yackle seemed to think he should have died during. Why did she make good on it only when his family stability was in danger? In truth it wasn't. According to Manek, whose writing was much improved over the past few years, Sarima was indeed distressed by the news, half-tempted to disbelieve "Whatever" happened, as he penned it. However, he continued, Sarima believed that if "Whatever" had to happen, according to Sarima, at least it happened with someone decent like Elphaba. She also guessed that "The Thing" that happened with Elphaba was a cover-up, and some of Elphaba's kindness was begging for forgiveness, which Sarima decided to accept.

Of course, it was all speculation on the part of Sarima and Fiyero. No one had seen or heard from Elphaba in at least three years except for the Church (Two and a half years) and the royal family of the Arjikis. He had run into several of his other old college friends from the Circle.

He didn't bother with Nessarose. Not only had she not set foot in the city since she officially received the title of Eminent Throp, but Fiyero figured that Elphaba would not have managed to have been so quiet if Nessarose hadn't. Either the Eminent Thropp would start up her great-grandfather's former search for her, or at the very least called her dead or no longer a member of the family. If Elphaba had been found, there would have been a media circus wherever, but the only news about Nessarose was her vague statements that might hint at calling Munchkinland a free state instead of part of Oz.

However, his next person was not quite so private. Avaric was easy to find. He was still hanging out at the old club that Fiyero used to stay at.

"I'm here most of the time," Avaric said, one time, about a year after Fiyero arrived in the City, lounging in a chaise in the lobby near a fireplace. "It's easier to take care of my business here than back at the stuffy manor I'm going to inherit. And my wife."

"Speaking of which," Fiyero said. "I never asked you. Who did you marry?"

Avaric shrugged. "Some girl my parents wanted me to. I didn't pay attention to the specifics. I only go back to Gillikin when I'm needed for social events. But I don't go much further north than Shiz."

His banter interested Fiyero. Avaric spoke of his duties in the Emerald City, and the other members he had seen, but Fiyero felt that Avaric was hiding something from him, just like Elphaba used to.

"Did you ever run into Elphaba?" Fiyero asked. "I mean, she's probably in the city somewhere."

Avaric shrugged. "Haven't seen her in three years," He said calmly.

Bingo. "But it's been eight since she disappeared."

"I- I meant eight, Winkie. I don't pay attention to time."

Fiyero shook his head at that thought. "You meant three, not eight. How could you have seen her three years ago. Wait, there were those terrorists that tried to do something to the Wizard at around that time, during Lurlinemas. Someone attacked a building near here. Where did you see her?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Avaric said, his face becoming the most solemn Fiyero had ever seen it. It was more so that the act he had put on during Ama Clutch's funeral.

Fiyero nodded tentatively. "I've kept a lot of secrets in my life." He didn't mention that he had seen Elphaba between her disappearance and the current time.

"She was part of the resistance." He said quietly.

Fiyero laughed. "That figures. She was so crazy-in love with the ideas of Animal rights."

"I know that because I was. I don't think she knew it was me though. There were… spells that changed our appearances. Only thing it didn't seem to change was skin color. She was the same shade of green as before. And grew quite well."

Fiyero smirked. "Sounds like you have a crush on her," he said.

Avaric paused. "I did. And I still do. Fiyero, if you find her…"

"I'll let you know, if she'd let me."

"I don't need her location. I'd just want to know she survived. I was caught, and now work for the government. I feel so bad… you see, I sold out her location."

Avaric would have been the one that killed him. At least if Yackle's and Elphaba's ramblings had any attachment to the possibility that he should have died.

"You shouldn't blame yourself," Fiyero said. "I'm sure they already had known and just wanted confirmation."

Avaric smiled. "Thanks. And if you find her, tell her that Archer's sorry for what he did."

Archer! The man Elphaba had considered an asshole and claimed to his family had raped her. Avaric was Archer? It certainly made him feel like slime.

Another time, he headed to the main Cloister of St. Glinda, a short carriage ride from the city. (Although it would take a good portion of a day by foot.) He had hoped to find the strange woman named Mother Yackle, in hopes of discovering what her ramblings when near him meant, but instead, found a pale-faced man who was the shadow of flibberty Tibbett.

Although he still managed to try and joke with Fiyero, it seemed that he didn't have as much life as he did before. A slow self-destruction from the incident at the Philosophy Club, according to him and the maunts who attended the room, and often helped him. Tibbett was still thankful for the conversation Fiyero gave. Just like Avaric, he hadn't found any information about Elphaba, especially not since Fiyero had seen her last, but still, it gave him hope.

It only left one person who Elphaba could possibly have turned to that would have kept it discreet. Lady Glinda Chuffery, formerly of the Arduennas.


	10. Chapter 10

Fiyero had little luck getting into the Chuffrey Mansion in Upper Mennipin. Granted, his status as prince of the Arjikis meant little more than he was literate in reality. Most of the members of high society seemed to know that, as well as their servants. He was seen more as a rich merchant than nobility, and it alienated him from most of society. The rich due to him being seen as "New Money" the poor hated him because his means were greater than they should be, despite living well within his means.

On his tenth attempt to talk his way into the elegant manor house, he managed to run into a young blond man walking out on an errand. Crope! Crope still worked for Glinda.

"Fiyero?" He said. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to see Glinda. It's an urgent matter, you see."

Crope shook his head. "I'm afraid it will take a lot to see Lady Glinda without getting an appointment."

"And how might I get an appointment?"

"By being rich, and not the of-recent kind."

Fiyero hung his head. "I see…"

Crope perked up. "Help me with the Chuffreys' shopping?"

"I guess so," Fiyero said. Like he had anything better to do.

Once the two had rounded a corner and were a decent way to whatever store Crope shopped at for Glinda, Crope said "I can get you into Glinda's appointment list."

"You can?"

Crope rolled his eyes as if Fiyero were not too smart. "The problem is, the servants aren't even telling her that some Winkie-their words, not mine; stop glaring at me like that Fiyero-is constantly at the front door begging to see the Lady of the House. It's staying in the servant's quarters. I wanted to tell Glinda myself, but I didn't know if it was you or just some crazy other Tribesman pretending to be you."

Fiyero smirked "Well, I'm me, aren't I? I've been living here for the past two years."

"What happened back at home?"

"One of the sisters found out that I had an affair, and threatened to tell Sarima if I didn't sleep with her."

"But wouldn't that make it worse?" Crope said.

Fiyero simply shrugged. "Taboos disappear once you cross the Kells. Usually only the eldest daughter is married and the husband gains all the sisters as well. Especially if the husband is of higher status than the wife. Straying away from the family, at least if done so before taking the sisters, is often seen as an insult to the family."

"So why'd you do it?" Crope asked. "And who was it with?"

"I don't know why," Fiyero said. "It just kind of happened. I don't know if I was in love at first or if it bloomed on me. As for who…"

"It was Elphie, wasn't it?" Crope said.

Fiyero tried to not give any hint away that he was correct, but he must have failed, as Crope almost immediately started talking happily.

"I knew it was her. You saw her back then, when we last saw each other. Three years ago was it?"

"So, what errands are you running?"

"Getting some food for the chef. There's a big party tonight. I could use an extra set of arms. We'll need a lot. But you're avoiding it. It was Elphie, wasn't it?"

Fiyero shrugged. "Now what makes you say that?"

"You've gotten better at lying. I would believe you if it hadn't been plastered all over your face three years ago. Glinda actually asked for me to spend time in her private suite-The marriage is more of convenience than anything else, so they sleep apart now-and we spent time laughing at your stupid excuse."

"I must have been pretty obvious back then."

"Get that oil over there for me, Fiyero, would you." Crope pointed to a shelf. Fiyero looked up.

"It's the same kind Elphaba used," he said, more to himself than anyone else. "How much does the chef need?"

"Five or six bottles," Crope replied.

"Five or six of _these_ bottles?" Fiyero held one of the bottles, which happened to be rather large, in front to confirm it.

"Yes, and?"

"That's just a lot. These bottles," Fiyero put two in the large basket Crope held. "They're huge."

"The doctor recommended Sir Chuffrey get large supplements of oil these days. Not to mention it's needed for the salad. I told you. They're holding a party in a tonight."

"It must be a large party," Fiyero said calmly. He didn't quite believe Crope's claim.

Crope nodded. "I won't be able to get to Lady Glinda in time to let you have an invite, but I should be able to talk to you in a few days at the very least. Stop by, probably around mid-day. If the porter hassles you, let him know that you're here to talk to me, not Glinda."

"I'll do my best about that, Crope," Fiyero said. "It's been great to see you again."

"Same here, Fiyero." Crope started to walk away with the bags of what he bought before turning back around.

"Need help?" Fiyero asked cheerfully.

"No, I just heard that you've been visiting Tibbett."

"What is it you'd like for me to do?"

Crope frowned. "Let him know I said hi, and can you tell me what happened?"

"Don't worry Crope, I still have a hard time saying no. How do you think I ended up in that affair with Elphaba?"

That made Crope laugh. "Looks like you really haven't changed much once things got down to it, 'eh, Fiyero?"

"I guess so. Nice to see you again, Crope. And the whole letting me see Glinda thing as well."

"Don't worry about it Fiyero. I'll be looking forward to it when I get to see you again.

Fiyero felt quite proud about what had happened. Crope was friendly enough to take care of his issues in regards to finding Elphaba.


	11. Chapter 11

The next time Fiyero visited Tibbett, he looked far worse than before. The nurse told Fiyero it was due to whatever illness she didn't name taking a turn for the worse, and that it was likely that Tibbett would die sometime in the next few weeks. He certainly hoped that he could find Crope and get him here before Tibbett died.

He had no idea how he could tell Crope without sounding too demanding or uncaring.

It surprised him when he returned to the Chuffrey mansion that Crope was standing outside.

"I was hoping you would come today," Crope said with a grin. "Because Lady Glinda happens to be free."

"Wonderful, is she free at the time?"

"Last I checked, yes," Crope said. "And before you can ask, please follow me."

"Thank you." Fiyero always hoped to be polite.

It was a little quiet for most of the way, and then Crope spoke up.

"Anyway," Crope said. "So what's the news of Tibbett?"

Fiyero shook his head upset and told him the news.

"That bad, perhaps I should go see him. Mind if I use your carriage?"

"Not at all," Fiyero said. "Once I get to Lady Glinda's meeting room, you can go on. I'm sure I'd find my way out."

"No problem. I'm glad you let me know about Tibbett. I haven't seen him in forever. I don't want to never see him again."

Fiyero smiled.

"By the way, Fiyero, we're here." Crope knocked on the door once, gently.

"Who is it?" came Glinda's sing-song voice on the other side of the door.

"I have a guest, Lady Glinda. Fiyero. I believe you called for him."

The door opened revealing Glinda in one of her many extravagant dressed. "Oh, of course, Crope. Welcome Fiyero. I've been looking forward to seeing you since Crope let me know. Isn't that right, Crope?"

Crope nodded nervously.

"Come in, Fiyero. Please come in. Make yourself at home. I hope it's not too girly for you. Crope, you can join us too. I'm sure there would be no surprises in this conversation for you."

"It's okay," he said. "I was just on my way out. I beg your pardon for such abbreviated leave."

Glinda waved him off "It's fine, Crope. Don't worry. You can always leave on short notice. I trust you."

Fiyero took a seat as soon as the door closed. Glinda's face seemed to drop any pretense of her bubbly joy.

"Crope told me why you wished to meet with me," she said.

"Oh, um… Lady Glinda."

"Just Glinda, Fiyero. Not only are we dear friends, but unlike most Gillikin, I acknowledge your title."

Fiyero smiled. "Thanks, Glinda, I wish your servants were like that too. Anyway, I've checked with most of the others about this, but I'm trying to find Elphaba. I'm sure you know why."

"Your parchment-thin attempt to have not seen Elphaba three years ago. You're in love with her."

Fiyero nodded.

"I did see her," she said.

"You did, that's amazing, where is she?"

"I saw her a year and a half ago. She was carrying a child, and asked me where she could put it so that it could be safe. I guess it was yours?"

"Um…"

"Don't answer that Fiyero, we both know it was. I offered my home, but she immediately said no, so I had to tell her a few orphanages. I have no idea where the child is now. She might have listened to me, or she might have ignored me and tossed it into a canal somewhere. I don't know where she is now. I don't know where she was after she left Shiz. She could easily have gone back to that life, or some other life. I'm sorry I'm not any real help Fiyero."

Fiyero stood up. "It's okay, Glinda," he said. "At least you told me all you knew. If she shows up again, tell her…" Tell her what? That he wanted her back? That he hoped that Liir was alive? "That I hope she's fine."

"I will Fiyero, don't worry. But I highly doubt she will return to me. I waited six years, and she only did it once. I don't think she'll come back that often." She gave him a chaste hug. "Take care, Fiyero."

"I'll see if I can keep in touch with you, Glinda."

Glinda smiled. "I will make sure that you are to be treated well when you show up. Crope told me everything."

Fiyero gave a small bow as he walked off.

He was surprised when he saw his carriage gone, but he remembered that he had given Crope permission to use it soon after. His apartment wasn't too far from the Wealthiest district in the city. It might have been unbearable as far as many were concerned, but he had walked, and even ran constantly, much further than the distance between the Chuffrey Mansion and his apartment before

The streets were surprisingly quiet for the time of day. He had little interesting to look at. It caused him to think over his conversation with Glinda too much. Sure, he wouldn't believe Crope that often, especially back at school. Glinda he always felt was too proper to lie. He could believe he only saw Elphaba once. And Elphaba was too careful to not get mixed up with others. It must have been why he was marked for death on that one night.

He looked up into his room. Somehow, he missed his first brush with death just by trusting Elphaba and staying away from her. He'd not let himself die by continuing the chase after her. He'd take care of his family instead. His first order of business would be to set up some tutors for his children and Sarima. He wouldn't return to the Vinkus soon. But he hoped to one day, when his sons became men, and Manek or Irji took over his throne. He hoped that he would then be able to apologize to Sarima and she'd accept it, that the family could go on in the wake of Elphaba.

For now, he'd stay here, and protect them from the shadows of the Emerald City. Perhaps he would let his children come visit. They didn't seem to harbor any grudges against him.

He'd keep safe. For now and forever.


End file.
